


Wanking with a Friend

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://gaycrow.livejournal.com/profile">gaycrow</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: Confusion. Lust. Skin</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanking with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaycrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaycrow).



> Written on 4 May 2006 in response to [gaycrow](http://gaycrow.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: Confusion. Lust. Skin_.

Harry was sixteen, and his need had become the focus of his every private moment.

"The Prince, I wish he were here. I wish he were my friend," Harry whispered, balancing his Potions text on his knees while his fingers teased the hard column of flesh rising beneath it.

He tried to picture his Prince. Was he handsome? Did he smile?

Harry somehow doubted that he did. His notations were too . . . intense.

"Intense, angry, hard—so hard!"

Imagining the Prince, his lust overwhelmed him; when he came, it was Snape's face in his mind.

This did nothing to ease his confusion.


End file.
